Lilo and Stitch Lost in Space
by Dark-experiment 640
Summary: Woop


A/N: This is my first chapter so be nice, if there are any problems with it please review and tell me. I am open to suggestions!

Chapter 1: The Beginning

"Come on let's go home Stitch, I'm tired" said Lilo tiredly, still getting pulled by Stitch.

"Lilo go home, meega keep looking for Cousin" said stitch grimly.

"Err... Ok see you tomorrow" said Lilo and walked off into the woods towards her house. After five minutes of walking in the woods she began to get scared, which way was she going? Was she going the right way? There was a snap behind Lilo and she spun around but quickly fell over and blacked out.

"Lilo...Lilo...Wake up... Are you okay?" said a dim voice as her shoulders were shaken by green cold hands. Lilo opened her eyes open a bit and it was blurry, closing them for 5 seconds and reopening did help a bit, but her back head was throbbing. Once she could see where she was she was in Jumba's ship, and standing over her was Pleakley with a horrified face. "Thank god you're alive!" said Pleakley through relief.

"Wah...Wazzagoinon... Where...where am I...?" said Lilo half tired half horrified.

"Jumba went out into the woods to collect some very rare leaves for a project he's working on-I dunno what it is though and then he saw you lying on the ground" explained Pleakley. When he finally told her what the colour was she really didn't care about it anymore and asked where stitch is. "What? Stitch? Isn't he in the roo-?"

Of course, Pleakley's sentence was interrupted by Jumba as he pulled of his four eye's goggles and hung his white jacket on the rack.

"Ah little girl is awa-"

"Please Jumba, its Lilo, and not little girl" said Lilo smiling and sitting up from her deep sleep.

"Ah yes, sorry, looks like Lilo is all better, so now I think it's time for bed" said Jumba like Lilo's mother.

Sighing, Lilo jumped of the lumpy blue sofa and walked down the steps to find the house she had been living in her whole life only 12 feet away. Grinning from ear to ear, she ran as fast as her feet can (jumping over the vines and tree roots on the ground.) she walked inside and slammed the door behind her. David was sleeping on the couch, only to be awoken by Lilo.

"Hey Dave" muttered Lilo.

"Hey Lilo, your favourite movie is on" said David (that's from the line stitch the movie, don't kill me!)

"Eh, I'll watch it later, have u seen stitch?" she said curiously.

"Yeah, his in his room probably eating dinner" David replied

"Okay thanks David" said Lilo and set of down the hall.

The hall of course was very long and had a lot of picture, there were 2 doors and one was Jumba's and Pleakley's room and Nani's room. And on the right side was a elevator that took Lilo and stitch to their room. Lilo walked onto the elevator and began to fly up really fast. Finally the elevator stopped in a huge room with 2 bunk beds, at the end of the room is a golden chest with toys inside them, a long blue carpet that stretched across the room, and a large panel that could be opened and closed that positioned so she could see the stars.

On the other side of the room was stitch sitting on his purple sit eating a plate.

"Hey stitch!" said Lilo

"Huwwo Wilo" said stitch with a mouthful of plate in his mouth. She smiled at stitch and climbed into the top bunk. When stitch finally finished his plate, he climbed into the bottom bunk bed and fell asleep. Lilo knew that stitch wouldn't be awake until you put a horn into his ear and start blowing into the horn. She curled up into the blanket. The sliding panel was open so she stared at the stars above her.

"I always wanted to go to the stars to see if they were planets or just...stars" Lilo whispered to herself.

"Meega want to see the sun up close" said stitch's voice under the blanket's.

Grinning, Lilo said night stitch and curled up under the blankets again and fell asleep.

**THE NEXT DAY.**

Lilo was the first to wake up and climbed out of bed to wake stitch up.

"Stitch wake up we got a big day today" said Lilo as she shook Stitch's shoulders.

Stitch groaned in his sleep: "Meega sleep fifteen more minutes" yawned stitch and turning over to the opposite direction of Lilo. Okay time to bring out plan B.

"Hey stitch...COCUNUT CAKE" yelled Lilo in stitch's ears. His eyes flew open in a flash and nearly flew upwards out of bed, but smacked his head of the bottom top bunk.

"Ouch...that hurt meega's head" said Stitch in pain, but looking around for the Coconut cake. "Hey Lilo, you said there were Coconut Cake" said Stitch grumpily as he stretched his four arms up into the air.

"You don't know do you? Maybe Nani's making some after all" said Lilo, causing Stitch's eyes to light up.

"Race you Ha ha!" laughed Stitch biting his own legs to crawl into ball.

Stitch hit the door twice and the cupboard three times. Rolling her eyes she opened the elevator door for stitch to go down with her. Closing the elevator made it fly down mad towards the hall. When they finally reached the hall they were very dizzy. They left the elevator and began their way down the hall running as fast as they can-well, Lilo was, and Stitch was rolling down the hall.

"I smell something, but it's not coconut cake" said Lilo.

"It-it smells-smells-like-like" Stitch was interrupted by a scream in the kitchen.

A/N: First chapter on Fanfiction, I give all credit to Chris (XxXForgotten-SoulXxX) for fixing my grammar =D


End file.
